Romeo's Journey to Watership Down
Romeo's Journey to Watership Down is a TV/movie version of the film made by rjvernel. It will be made somehow on YouTube in 2014. Episode plot summary Season 1 The Promised Land Seven rabbits from Sandleford Warren set out on a search for the 'High Lonely Hills' which Fiver has seen in a vision as being a place of safety. Along the way, they encounter many dangers such as the river and a dog. They finally reach the hill called Watership Down. Home on the Down The rabbits begin to settle into their new home on the down. However problems become apparent: the burrows need digging, but there's only one doe and bucks don't dig! A weasel also arrives at the down and everyone must work together; Meanwhile, a mysterious visitor is looking for Bigwig. It was Caption Holly who escapes from Sandleford. The Shadow of Efrafa Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig decide to visit Efrafa, after hearing reports that Efrafa want to kill all outsiders. Hazel encounters General Woundwort and asks him a few questions, Unaware Woundwort is set out to kill him. Hazel falls in love for a rabbit called Primrose After Fiver has a vision about Woundwort's past (which is unlike any others he's had before), they escape having made a new enemy. Hazel promised himself he will come back for Primrose to be free. Season 2 The Raid Having a lot on his mind, Hazel travels to Nuthanger Farm with Pipkin and Fiver to get some hutch-rabbits to come and join them, fearing that if they don't have enough rabbits living with them, they will be wiped out by Efrafa. Hazel heads for a lot of trouble though involving a man and a gun. In the end, they bring back a new rabbit doe named Clover. The Challenge to Efrafa Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver, Hawkbit and Blackberry all set off to help rescue Primrose and Blackavar from Efrafa. However, they get trapped under a stone bridge. Bigwig and Hazel have yet another argument and Bigwig storms off forming a plan to rescue Blackavar and Primrose. Escape From Efrafa Bigwig joins Efrafa and plans to help Primrose escape. Hazel and the others are still stuck under the stone bridge with the Efrafan guards on top of it. They hatch a plan with Kehaar and flee towards the grounds of Efrafa to meet Bigwig, where he tells them his plan to free Primrose and Blackavar. After some time, they finally flee from Efrafa and make their escape on a boat leaving Woundwort raging, Hazel and Primrose happily to be together at last. Season 3 The Homecoming Vervain, now a slave but escapes, manages to find the hidden back entrance to Hazel's warren and tells Woundwort, To Campion's horror. He sets off to warn Hazel and is then amazed by the beauty of Watership Down when he sees it for himself. Hazel and his friends set traps for Woundwort's arrival. It's love at first sight for Blackberry and Campion. Then the final battle and Fiver's scary vision becomes reality as Campion is crushed beneath a rock in the process of saving Woundwort. Hazel and others bid farewell to Campion in their hearts. The Last Battle/'Campion Lives' The Efrafan Owsla flees the collapsing caverns leaving only Woundwort, Vervain, Moss, and a handful of officers alive. Realizing that not even the cave-in will stop General Woundwort from trying to destroy them, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig make preparations to wage war on Efrafa with Pipkin recruiting all his animal friends. Fiver meanwhile senses that Campion is not dead, and indeed the Efrafan captain manages to pull himself free from the rubble of the caverns. Alive but horribly scarred. He meets the Black Rabbit of Inlé, who tells him his time has not yet come and that he has a special destiny in store for him. Meanwhile, Moss seeing that Woundwort is going mad, teams up with a doe named Heather to overthrow him, but then the Watership group attacks Efrafa in full force. The Efrafans are free from Woundwort at last. The Magic/'The Last Battle' It's time to end the war once and for all. Both sides collide and there can be only one winner. After the first attack, both sides are injured and weakened, but they must keep fighting. Hazel tells them he'll stay and fight while the others escape to a new warren, but the warren refuses to leave their leader. Bigwig also goes one on one with Woundwort and Hannah plans to use 'the magic' to finally be rid of Woundwort forever, but Silverweed knows that a high price must be made to use it. So he plans to use it, instead of Hannah. Watership Down is saved at last. Trivia Amos Slade and Chief made their fifth apperance after Romeo's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, Romeo's Adventures of Home on the Range, and Romeo and Gay Purr-ee. Merlin and Archimedes makes their second apperance after Romeo and the Sword in the Stone. Category:Zachary Baker